Between Hate and Love
by Michiryu
Summary: kehidupan Naru baik-baik saja sebelum membuat Masalah dengan anak pemilik Konoha High Scool. Sasuke yang semula ingin membalas perbuatan Naru,dan beranggapan telah mendapat mainan baru malah jatuh cinta dengan Gadis itu. apakah yang akan terjadi? SASUFEMNARU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: Betwen Hate and Love**

**Rate: T aja, kalau mau M juga boleh *plakk**

**Genre: Drama, Romance dan masih banyak lagi XD**

**Pair: ...FemNaru**

**Warning (!): gaje sumpah, abal pasti, alur berantakan dan kacau, OOC, Typo(s) berhamburan, No EYD, author masih Bocah, Newbie akut. No bully, GENDER-BENDER, FEMNARU!**

**Nb: disini Naruto ga punya Whiskers, dan kulitnya putih, bukan Tan kecoklatan.**

**Don't like, jangan baca.**

**Kalau mau menghindari warning, silahkan injek tombol BACK dengan tertib ^^**

**Happy reading minna \(^0^)/**

**Ryuzawa present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

hangatnya mentari pagi, menembus kaca sebuah jendela rumah kecil membuat sosok seseorang yang masih terbaring ditempat tidur merasakan hawa hangat menerpa kulitnya membuat sosok itu sedikit menggeliat. Sosok yang merupakan Seorang gadis dengan Surai pirang itu, masih terbaring dengan tidak elitnya, bagaimana dikatakan 'tidak elit' baju tidur terusan yang dikenakannya sedikit tersibak keatas, membuat pahanya yang dibalut kulit berwarna putih susu itu, sedikit terekspos membuatnya semakin menyerupai malaikat. Untung saja Gadis ini tinggal seorang diri dirumah kecilnya itu. Kalau tidak, alangkah tidak pantasnya melihat pose gadis yang masih beradu dalam dunia mimpinya.

TRINGG... TRINGG... TRINGGG !

Sebuah jam weker berwarna kuning pulkadot berbentuk kodok yang bertengger disebuah Nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya berdering, membuat sang empu kamar bangun dengan paksa. Diliriknya jam tersebut. "ah, masih jam 06.30, hoamzz" ucapnya seraya menguap dan mengatupkan lagi kedua kelopak matanya "APAAA? Jam 06.30? ngaah ! aku terlambaatt!" gadis itu berteriak saat semua kesadarannya telah kembali saat menyadari bahwa matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Dia pun bangkit, dan kemudian berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya, gadis itu pun bergegas keluar kamar dan berjalan kearah Dapur, untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sarapan. Setelah sampai didapur, wajah yang dari tadi terlihat panik berubah jadi lesu saat dirinya sama sekali tidak mendapati makanan yang bisa dimakan. Dia lupa semalam dirinya tidak menyimpan makanan sisa. "kuso!" umpatnya sebal. Jam telah menunjukan waktu 07.16. menyadari hal itu, dia berlari keluar rumah dan langsung menyambar sepeda yang terpakir terparkir diberanda rumahnya.

Gadis itu terus mengayuh dengan cepat, tidak peduli dengan ramainya jalan yang didominasi oleh kendaraan roda empat. Karena sudah sangat panik akibat terlambat ditambah lelah karena sekuat tenaga mengayuh sepeda, gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa lampu yang berdiri tegak dipinggiran jalan telah berubah warna menjadi merah, itu artinya semua kendaraan yang ada disitu berhenti. Karena saking cepat laju sepedanya, dan jarak yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menge-rem, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna Hitam, mengkilat serta terlihat mewah yang ada berada didepannya pun dia tabrak.

BUGH !

Alhasil, benturan pun tak terhindarkan. Meskipun tubrukan sepeda gadis itu dengan sebuah mobil tidak terlalu keras, namun bisa membuat Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. "ittaii..." jerit tertahan keluar dari bibir tipis sang gadis yang kini terduduk disamping sepedanya yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Seseorang dari dalam mobil yang mendengar benturan yang berasal dari luar mobilnya pun keluar.

"Cih, kau apakan mobilku?" bentaknya tanpa mempedulikan sang Gadis yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya yang kurang elit.

"Gomen, Hontouni Gomen ! saya tidak sengaja" ucapnya seraya membungkuk. dia terus saja menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah seseorang yang sedag menatap tajam kearahnya. Lampu yang tadinya merah, kini berubah jadi Hijau kembali. Teriakan-teriakan serta bunyi klakson pun menggema, mengisyaratkan agar mobil yang berada didepan mereka untuk segera bergerak. Tanpa memandang wajah orang itu, sang gadis membungkuk sekali lagi, dan dengan sigap mengambil sepedanya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Cih, mobilku jadi lecet" gumam sang pemilik mobil yang menatap nanar kearah belakang mobilnya yang sedikit tergores.

.

.

Sampai juga dia di gerbang sekolah. Yap, Gadis ini merupakan salah satu siswi di Konoha High School atau lebih dikenal KHS. Yang merupakan sekolah yang cukup terkenal didunia. Dan merupakan sekolah yang selalu melahirkan murid-murid berprestasi, dan sekolah yang termasuk sekolah Elit.

Setelah memarkir sepedanya diparkiran sepeda, gadis itupun berlari tanpa memperdulikan lutut dan sikunya yang masih belumuran darah dan bergegas berjaln dan masuk kedalam sekolah.

Sebuah ruangan yang biasa di sebut kelas, sebut saja kelas 2.B sedang berlangsung kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tampak seluruh murid memerhatikan sang guru yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan penuh perhatian. Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas tersebut dibuka dengan paksa. Dan sekarang seorang gadis dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan terengah-engah.

"UZUMAKI NARU ! kau terlambat..." ucap seorang guru yang nampak risih melihat penampilan Gadis yang di panggilnya Uzumaki Naru.

"Gomen, Sensei. Hontouni Go– auhhh..." ucapan Naru terpotong saat merasakan perih pada bagian lutut dan sikunya. Diliriknya sumber perih yang ia rasakan.

"kami-samaa..." dia sedikit terkejut karena baru menyadari bahwa dirinya terluka karena insiden tadi. Naru terduduk lesu diambang pintu, sambil sesekali meringis. Guru yang sedang berdiri dihadapan para murid-murid kelas 2.B terlihat sedikit cemas dengan keadaan siswinya itu. Para murid yang tidak lain adalah teman-teman Naru juga tak kalah cemas, bahkan beberapa murid laki-laki, berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau kenapa Uzumaki-san? Kau sak... Oh kami-sama! Kau terluka Naru" serunya saat melihat luka pada lutut Naru yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Semua murid yang berada dikelas itu langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"ya Tuhan. Naru, apa yang terjadi?"

"siapa yang melukai mu Naru-chan?"

"kenapa bisa seperti itu Naru-chan?"

"Naru, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Beberapa pertanyaan terlontar dari teman-teman Naru. Sungguh mereka sangat khawatir melihat keadaan teman gadis mereka ini. Naru hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"kau harus segera ke UKS. Lukamu itu harus segera diobati" ucap sang Guru. Naru menggeleng. Dia merasa tidak perlu ke UKS. Dia ingin belajar.

"tidak apa-apa Anko-sensei, saya baik-baik saja kok. Saya ingin mengikuti pelajaran sensei saja" tolaknya secara halus. Namun tak digubris oleh Guru yang bernama Anko itu. Dia melirik kearah seorang gadis Bersurai Indigo, dengan Iris Lavender tanpa pupil yang sedang berjongkok disamping Naru.

"hyuuga Hinata, antar Naru ke UKS sekarang juga" ucapnya pada Gadis yang bermarga Hyuuga itu, dan segera dibalas dengan Anggukan antusias.

"Hai' Sensei. Ayo Naru!"

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Naru ketika Gadis yang bernama Hinata yang juga Sahabatnya itu berusaha membantunya berdiri.

"sudahlah Naru, kau menurut saja. Aku tak bisa melihatmu terluka begini. Ayo..." kata Hinata. Dan akhirnya Naru pun mengalah, karena dia tau betul Sahabatnya yang satu ini paling tidak senang kalau melihat dirinya terluka barang sedikit saja. Hinata pun berjalan dan memapah Naru menuju UKS.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran nya. Silahkan duduk ditempat kalian masing-masing" kata Anko sensei dan murid-murid itu pun segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, namun dapat terlihat jelas sirat kecemasan dan rasa penasaran diwajah mereka akan teman sekelas mereka yang terluka seperti itu. Ya, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan Naru. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naru itu merupakan sosok yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik. keceriaannya serta semangat gadis itu yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman dengan Naru, bagi mereka Naru adalah sosok Malaikat dan dapat cepat akrab dengan siapa saja. Selain itu, Naru merupakan Siswi yang sangat cerdas. Tak heran dia termasuk siswi yang mendapat beasiswa.

Hinata agak sedikit kerepotan saat memapah Naru, karena tubuh naru sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Namun meskipun dengan dengan susah payah, gadis itupun telah sampai dengan selamat di UKS.

"kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini, Naru-chan?" Satu pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir Gadis berparas lembut dengan surai indigo yang menjuntai dan iris Lavender tanpa pupil tersebut ke Seorang gadis manis, bersurai pirang sambil memoleskan obat merah pada lutut gadis pirang tersebut. Bukannya menjawab, pemilik mata seindah batu safir itu malah menyengir lebar. Hinata yang melihat Naru hanya menyengir tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lantas menekan dengan kuat luka Naru saat menempelkan kain kasa, sehingga sukses mengeluarkan jerit tertahan dari bibir ranum Naru, dan Hinata pun mendapat deathglare ala Uzumakinya.

"masih tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, Naru?" Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum simpul yang terlihat begitu mengerikan bagi naru, karena belum pernah dia lihat gadis lembut dihadapannya itu menampilkan senyum aneh seperti itu. Naru meneguk ludahnya, saat Hinata makin menatapnya secara intens.

"ba-baiklah, hinata. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau terlihat mengerikan." Ucap Naru setengah gugup. Hinata pun tersenyum puas, akhirnya sahabatnya itu mengalah juga.

"haa, tidak salah aku belajar kepada Sakura cara mengancam orang hanya dengan Tatapan. Khukhukhu" batin Hinata senang. Oh, rupanya gadis ini telah tertular penyakit GANAS yang diidap oleh Sakura. oh Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya yang juga merupakan Sahabatnya selain Naru namun tidak sekelas dengannya, karena Sakura itu berada dikelas 2.C.

"jadi?" Tanya Hinata sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Dan terjadilah _story telling _dimana Naru sebagai yang menceritakan dan Hinata yang menjadi pendengar.

"Nah, begitu ceritanya Hinata."

"oh, begitu yah. Jadi kau tidak sempat bertemu dengan orang yang mobilnya kau tabrak itu huh?"

"errr ano, "

"hah.. dasar Naru! Untung hanya luka ringan, kalau sampai parah kan bi…"

TOk TOK TOK!

Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena seseorang yang telah mengetuk pintu UKS. Tanpa diberi Izin, sang empu tangan yang mengetuk pintu tersebut lari terbirit-birit keaarah Naru.

"Oh Kami-sama! aku dengar kau terluka Naru? Siapa yang melukaimu, biar aku Hajar dia" ucap seorang gadis bersurai yang_ pink_ pucat yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura.

"eii, Sakura? Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Naru yang heran melihat Sakura berada diUKS padahal pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Sakura memutar bola matanya "tadi aku kekelasmu, untuk meminjam buku Kimia, tapi kata Anko-sensei kamu terluka dan sedang diobati di UKS ya karena aku panik, aku kesini." Jawab sakura, dan Naru hanya Ber-Oh-ria.

"bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Naru?" Naru menghela nafas berat, rasanya dia sudah tidak ada niat membuka dan membicarakan Insiden itu. Dia lantas Melirik kearah Hinata. Seakan mengerti, Hinata mengangguk.

"itu hanya kecelakaan, Sakura! Kesalahan tekhnis. Naru hanya jatuh dari sepeda" jawab Hinata singkat. Sakura pun mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata, toh yang dikatakan Hinata itu memang benar, walaupun sebagian tidak diceritakannya.

Ketiga Gadis itu pun asyik bersenda gurau sehingga tak sadar bel istirahatpun berdenting.

"ngh…" Naru melenguh sambil memegangi perutnya, Sakura yang menyadari itu langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ayo, kita kekantin. Aku juga lapar" seru Sakura dengan semangat. seketika Naru pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Membayangkan perutnya yang sudah sangat meraung-raung minta jatah itu di isi dengan makanan berlemak tinggi sebut saja Ramen. Yayaya, semua orang di KHS sangat tau makanan favorit gadis pirang ini. Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka bertiga pun melesat kekantin dengan Naru yang tidak memperdulikan lutut dan sikunya yang terluka karena membayangkan semangkuk besar Ramen sedang menunggunya dikantin sana.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali?" seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang memiliki mata dengan iris Lavender, uring-uringan melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk disampingnya memamerkan wajah yang ditekuk. Mungkin bagi orang yang tak mengenal orang ini, akan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh dengan wajah pemuda itu karena sekilas dilihat wajahnya memang tidak memiliki ekspresi berlebih alias wajah datar. Namun, bagi Hyuuga Neji, pemuda berambut coklat yang merupakan sahabat dari pemuda tersebut sudah tau, bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang kesal tingkat akut.

"hn" jawaban yang sangat singkat, tapi sama sekali tidak jelas. Entah manusia macam apa yang akan mengerti maksud dari dua huruf sacral khas pemuda dingin yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ck. Bicaralah yang jelas manusia ambigu. Aku bukan alien yang mengerti bahasa anehmu itu" tukas Neji sinis, membuat pemuda pemilik iris Onyx kelam serta Surai Raven yang melawan arah gravitasi dengan model emo serta kullit putih seputih porselin itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Bosan, ya dia sangat bosan dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini yang selalu saja ingin tau masalahnya.

"bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dingin. Neji pun akhirnya menyerah untuk menanyakan itu pada Sasuke. dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa bisa dia bersahabat dengan orang macam Sasuke ini.

Sasuke lalu beranjak dari duduknya "aku lapar!" Neji yang mengetahui isyarat yang berarti 'temani aku kekantin sekarang juga' pun ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"gaara? Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Neji pada sosok laki-laki yang masih berkutat dengan buku ensiklopedia yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis. "hm." Gumam pemuda bersurai merah marun dengan tato bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' didahinya seraya menutup bukunya tebalnya. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan melirik kearah sosok yang sedang beradu dengan mimpinya (baca:Tertidur).

"Shikamaru?" ucap Gaara pelan, namun bisa membuat pemuda berambut dikuncir seperti Nanas itu bangun, dan dengan gaya malasnya dia juga ikut berdiri menyusul ketiga temannya yang sedan berjalan kearah pintu.

"cih, mendokusei." Umpatnya sambil terus menguap.

Keluarnya keempat pemuda tadi dari kelas mereka, teriakan-teriakan Histeris pun menggema disetiap sudut sekolah yang didominasi oleh para murid perempuan. Bagaimana mereka tidak histeris apabila disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang sungguh menabjukkan yaitu melihat empat orang siswa yang Tampannya tak bisa dibilang Standar. Sungguh mereka Tampannya diatas rata-rata.

"Kyaaa, Shika-kun!"

"aaaaa.. Gaara Senpai…!"

"Nyaahh! Neji-san, I love u, kyaaa"

"Kyaaaa, Sasuke-kun, nyaahh.. marry me, Sasuke-kun!"

Teriakan demi teriakan pun terus menggema dikoridor yang dilewati oleh keempat pemuda tersebut. Tak jarang mereka harus menutp telinga dengan telapak tangan. Apalagi, aksi nekat dan gila yang dilakukan oleh _fangirls_ yang kebanyakan FG dari Sasuke. oh, ayolah! Wanita mana yang mampu menolak pesona Sang Uchiha bungsu itu? Meskipun Sifatnya dingin dan cuek, serta Egois dan sangat kasar dan bisa dibilang tak berperasaan serta wajah rupawan yang selalu dibalut oleh topeng Stoicnya, selain itu Sasuke adalah Putra Bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku yang sangat kaya raya, bahkan KHS adalah sekolah milik Ayah Sasuke pokoknya. Sangat sempurna lah Siuchiha ini dimata para FGnya.

Saat melewati sebuah kelas, salah satu dari FG sasuke menghampiri pemuda Tampan itu dengan menyodorkan sebuah kue tart berwarna putih, serta Hiasan-hiasan kecil berwarna _pink_ dibagian pinggiran kue tersebut Nampak sangat lezat dan nikmat kue itu. Gadis itu menunduk menyodorkan kue itu kepada Sasuke yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Langkah Sasuke yang terhenti oleh kehadiran salah satu FG nya, membuat moodnya makin kacau.

"Ini untukmu Sasuke-kun" ucap Gadis itu. Sasuke pun menjulurkan tangannya, meraih kue tersebut. Teriakan Histeris FG nya yang lain pun kembali pecah. Pasalnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menerima hadiah dari Salah FGnya sungguh sebuah peristiwa yang langka. Gadis yang Kuenya telah diterima oleh Sasuke, malah ber-blushing-ria. Namun, tiba-tiba Sasuke menggosokkan Kue tersebut kewajah FG nya itu, sehingga wajah gadis itu kini penuh dengan Cream. Sejenak Hening! Para manusia yang menyaksikan hal na'as tadi diam tak bergeming dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sungguh itu sangat diuar perkiraannya, mereka kira Sasuke telah menerima hadiah dari FG nya, namun apa yang terjadi? Kita semua sudah tau.

"cih.. kau fikir aku mau memakan kue menjijikanmu itu huh, gadis jelek? Seharusnya kau berkaca dulu sebelum berani berdiri dihadapanku" ucap Sasuke dingin. Sungguh rasanya seperti sebuah belati menguliti hati Gadis bersurai merah berkacamata coklat itu saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bukanlah rahasia umum lagi apabila Sasuke menghina bahkan mencaci Fgnya, sungguh Uchiha bungsu ini memang orang yang sangat frontal dan kejam. Sasuke Cs pun terus berlalu meninggalkan Gadis yang masih berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"kau tidak apa-apa Karin?" seorang siswa menghampiri gadis tersebut. ditepukya pundak kecil gadis itu pelan.

"sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menangisi laki-laki angkuh itu. Tidak ada gunanya Karin" ucapnya lagi lalu menarik tangan gadis yang bernama karin meninggalkan tempat itu. Karin yang sesegukan menatap punggung pemuda itu.

"suigetsu..." gumamnya, lalu siswa itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis membuat gadis bersurai merah itu merona meski tidak nampak karena cream putih dari kue tart yang ada diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Dikantin sudah jelas didalamnya terlihat sangat ramai, disebuah tempat duduk untuk empat orang yang berada dekat dengan tembok nampak tiga orang gadis berbeda warna rambut sedang dengan lahapnya menyantap makanan mereka. Sesekali gelak tawa meluncur dari mulut ketiga gadis itu.

"KALIAAN JAHAATT!" sebuah teriakan keras membahana dikantin membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menatap atau lebih tepatnya mendathglare pemilik suara cempreng yang seenak jidat merusak acara makan siang mereka. Naru yang sedang menyeruput ramennya pun seketika tersedak . sedangkan sang empu suara hanya menatap geram kearah tiga oang yang sedang menatap horor kearahnya.

Gadis itupun mendekati meja membuat ketiga gadis tersebut semakin gemetar. Wajah putih nan cantik yang tadi memerah itu kini memelas, menatap ketiga manusia yang kini berada diadapannya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"kalian jahat, meninggalkanku. Bahkan makan tanpaku" ucapnya lirih. Rasa bersalahpun bermukim dihati mereka, bisa-bisanya mereka melupakan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Naru beranjak dari duduknya dan memegang pundak gadis yang memiliki perawakan yang sama dengannya itu.

"Gomen ne, Ino-chan! Hontouni Gomenasai" ucap Naru sambil menatap sendu gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan iris Aquamarine jernih yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pemilik iris biru tenang itu pun membalas senyum Naru tak kalah manis. Hinata pun menarik tangan Ino untuk segera duduk disampingnya.

"kau tidak makan Ino?" Sakura bertanya karena Ino masih belum juga memesan makanan.

"Um.. tidak, aku mau ambil minuman saja. Tunggu sebentar ya" Ino langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat dimana dia bisa memesan sebuah Minuman. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dipesannya, Ino pun segera menghampiri temannya. Namun karena salah satu tali sepatunya tidak terikat, dia menginjak tali sepatunya tersebut membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga ambruk dan menabrak seseorang serta menumpahkan Jus jeruk dibaju bagian dada orang itu.

"Go-gomen, saya tidak sengaja. Gomenasai!" Ino segera mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di sakunya lalu membersihkan tumpahan jus dibaju orang itu, namun dengan kasarnya tangan mungil Ino itu di tepis oleh orang tersebut. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa orang itu sangat-sangat marah. Semua orang yang menyaksikan pun diam tak bergeming, yang ada difikiran mereka sekarang ini adalah 'habislah kau telah membuat masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke'

"Maafkan saya Uchiha-san, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap Ino dengan suara tercekat karena berusaha menahan tangis. Dia tau betul masalah apa yang akan didapatnya jika berurusan dengan Uchiha bungsu ini.

"singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dariku. Berani sekali kau, gadis bodoh." ucapnya dingin dan terasa begitu menusuk. Ino semakin tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.  
Dia kemudian bersimpuh memeluk kaki Sasuke sambil menangis. Dia benar-benar menyesal. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengalami semua ini. Ini bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Ya, siapalah yang mau berurusan dengan Manusia tak punya perasaan seperti Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak punya rasa kasihan meski kau adalah seorang wanita.  
Sasuke menendang Ino, hingga pelukannya pada kaki Sasuke terlepas, dia terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Semua orang yang berada ditempat itu pun tak ada yang berani menolong gadis malang itu. Jangankan para murid, para guru saja tak ada yang berani berhadapan dengan anak pemilik sekolah ini.

"Maafkan saya. Hikss,,maaf!" lirih Ino

Tanpa memperdulikan permintaan maaf yang terus terlontar dari mulut gadis itu, Sasuke malah merebut gelas minuman yang dipegang oleh Neji dan berjalan menghampri Ino yang tak cukup jauh darinya. Sasuke lalu mengarahkan gelas minuman tersebut tepat diatas kepala Ino. saat akan menumpahkan isi gelas itu, sebuah tangan kecil mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke melirik kearah Gadis itu dan mimik wajahnya terlihat semakin mengeras dalam artian Sasuke kini semakin tersulut kemarahannya, karena dia sepertinya pernah melihat gadis itu sbelumnya. Ya, Gadis inilah yang telah membuat mobil kesayangannya lecet.

"Cukup!" sebuah kata terlontar dari mulut orang itu. Gadis itu menatap iris gelap Sasuke dengan Tatapannya yang begitu dingin dan terkesan menantang.

"Naru!" gumam Ino saat mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang masih mencengkram tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecak dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kecil Naru, namun ternyata tak semudah itu Naru melepaskan tangan Sasuke, gadis itu malah makin memperkuat cengkramannya

"lepaskan tanganku. " bentak Sasuke. Naru pun melepas cengkramannya dan merebut secara paksa gelas minuman yang dipegang oleh Sasuke membuat Sasuke makin kesal. Sakura dan Hinata pun membantu Ino berdiri.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh Sasuke, Keempat gadis itupun berjalan menjauh dan menuju pintu keluar kantin. Namun, belum beberapa Naru melangkah, sebuah tangan besar mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Naru menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke lah pemilik tangan itu. saat Naru berusaha melepaskan tangannya, Sasuke dengan kasar menarik Naru hingga pinggulnya membentur sebuah meja sampai menimbulkan bunyi decitan pada meja tersebut. Naru meringis kesakitan karenarasa nyeri pada lutut dan sikunya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya akibat perlakuan kasar sasuke.

"Dasar tidak tau diri! Berani sekali kau padaku? Apa kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

Naru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan, kemudian sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Aku tau siapa kau Uchiha. Sangat TAU! Kau adalah pemuda kaya raya yang manja, angkuh dan sering bersikap seenaknya pada seseorang. Kau egois dan tak punya perasaan"

Rahang Sasuke semakin mengeras mendengar ucapan Gadis pirang yang terdengar seperti penghinaan baginya.

"cih! Berani sekali kau menghinaku. DASAR DOBE!"

Twicth! Urat kemarahan Naru dengan indahnya muncul didahinya mendengar julukan barunya.

"apa? kau mengataiku DOBE? dasar TEME!" ucap Naru penuh penekanan pada kata 'TEME'. Mata Sasuke semakin berkilat tajam. Betapa geramnya dia pada gadis yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"kau tidak tau diri sekali Dobe? Kau lupa dengan kejadian tadi pagi huh? Kau telah merusak Mobilku" mata Naru membulat, dia terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan.

"MOBIL? Itu artinya pemilik mobil yang kutabrak tadi pagi adalah mobil milik Sasuke. Oh, tidak. Haruskah aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu? tapi rasanya aku tidak sudi minta maaf pada manusia menyebalkan ini" Naru terus berkutat dengan pikirannya. Memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan hal terbaik apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Lalu Naru kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"jika itu adalah mobilmu, saya minta maaf Tuan Uchiha-san! Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja" naru kemudian membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya yang tulus. Berharap, Sasuke akan memaafkannya atas kejadian tadi pagi. Namun, rupanya harapan Naru hanya akan benar-benar menjadi harapan yang tak pernah kesampaian karena nampaknya Sasuke tak mengindahkan permintaan maafnya.

"ck, kau fikir aku mau begitu saja memaafkan Dobe sepertimu? TIDAK AKAN! Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naru, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat, deru Nafasnya pun bisa Naru rasakan. Karena jarak yang semakin menipis, Naru spontan memundurkan kepalanya, namun Sasuke tak kunjung berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya. Merasa dirinya dalam situasi yang buruk Saat wajah Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Naru menyiram kepala Sasuke dengan gelas minuman yang tadi direbutnya dari pemuda itu dan membuat Sasuke mundur sehingga jarak antara mereka kini lumayan jauh. Naru dengan wajah memerah karena marah, melempar gelas plastik itu kelantai.

"DASAR TEME! Aku menyesal telah meminta maaf padamu. kau pantas menerima semua itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan mobil mewahmu yang lecet itu, aku tidak peduli seragam mahalmu ini jadi kotor. Seharusnya kau sadar Uchiha, kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku menarik semua permintaan maafku tadi. Aku tidak sudi!" ucap Naru panjang lebar, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang begitu sangat marah. Dengan sengaja Naru menyambar bahu Sasuke membuat Sasuke sedikit mundur kebelakang. Para murid yang berada dikantin itupun sedikit menahan tawa, pasalnya belum pernah ada yang berani melawan Uchiha ini. Sungguh seorang Gadis yang pemberani setidaknya itulah yang ada difikiran mereka saat melihat keberanian Naru menghadapi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih diam tak bergeming itupun mengedarkan pandangannya, dia sadar betul kini semua orang yang berada disitu menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan dan tatapan menertawakan. Tangan Sasuke pun terkepal kuat matanya berkilat tajam.

"Kau telah menyulut api kemarahanku Dobe! Akan ku buat kau menyesali perbuatanmu karena telah mempermalukanku. Akan kubuat kau menderita" Gumamnya seraya berjalan keluar kantin diikuti oleh ketiga temannya Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru yang dari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan peristiwa itu

.

.

"siapa nama Gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Neji sambil mengambil seragam gantinya diloker.

"kalau tidak salah, Uzumaki Naru." jawab Neji singkat.

"Hn" Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan Neji yang masih terheran menuju Toilet untuk mengganti seragamnya.

"firasatku buruk mengenai gadis itu" gumam neji.

Didalam sebuah Toilet pria…

"Cari tau semua tentang siswi yang bernama Uzumaki Naru"

"…"

"Secepatnya"

"…"

"hn"

Sasuke pun kembali memasukkan Handphone nya kedalam Saku celananya. Sebuah seringai licik terpatri dibibir tipisnya.

"Kau akan menyesal Uzumaki!" Ucapnya dingin sambil terus berjalan keluar dari Toilet.

**TBC or END?**

**Hehe, chapter 1 selesai nih **

**Oke minna, maap yah kalo ficnya Jelek. Maklum masih newbie xD**

**Yo' mohon kritikannya yah! Flame juga boleh lah, tapi jangan flame pairnya yak  
*puppy eyes nj***

**Yossh! See u next Chap!**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAA! Review kalian adalah penyemangatKu *ckck***

**Ripiu, Ripiu, Ripiu ! **

**Bye-bye :D**

**Salam Hangat, penuh cinta ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo! Michi kembali lagi, bawa chapter duanya nih ^^

Curcol bentar yah XD

Wuahh,, Michi ga nyangka bakal ada yang ripiu fict gaje ini. Makasi banget dah! Pokoknya Michi bahagia banget deh *peluk para readers and reviewers*

Maaf yah minna, Michi tampaknya ga bisa update kilat, because lagi sibuk banget nih #halah sok banget gua#

Oyaa, selamat hari raya Idul adha bagi yang merayakannya, jangan lupa bagi-bagi daging Qurbannya yee XDD *dilempar daging sapi*

Okee, cukup Curcol Gajenya, sekali lagi makasiiiii ^o^

**Time to Balas review ^^**

**- Black market: **Naikin Jadi Rate M?  
Gimana Sasu? Siap untuk Rate M? Sasuke: gua sih siap-siap aja *ero smirk*  
Naru: DASARR TEME AYAM, aawas lu Thor, berani macem-macem dengan Rate M, gua bakar Lo  
Author: *cengok*

Hehe… Gomen, buat naikin Ratenya mungkin michi ga bisa soalnya belum mampu rasanya jemari ini menulis yang berbau Rate M #halah, alesan. Bilang aja lu ga mau XD#  
makasi udah ripiu, ripiuu lagi yahh ^^

**- : **Tau tuh? Heii Sasu, mau kau apakan si Naru? Sasuke: Bukan urusan lu Thor. *bugh! Nonjok muka Sasu* Smirk evill:)  
makasih udah ripiu, ini udah lanjut, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. Ripiu lagi yah XD

**- Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii: **Iyah, Boleh ^^ emang tuh dasar si ayam XD. Saingannya siapa yah? Kayaknya Saingan si Sasu nanti akan banyak. Hahaha *mampus lu Suke*  
Update kilat? Michi ga bisa janji XD. Makasi udah ripiuu, Keep Ripiu yah :D

**- Luca Marvel: **Okee! Tau tuh, Si ayam itu memang menyebalkan . ayo kita keroyok si ayam itu bareng-bareng XD  
Michi ga janji, tapi Michi usahain. Makasi udah ripiuu, ripiu lagi yah :D

**- Fendy Devil: **Makasih Fendy-san :) untuk Update kilat, Michi ga janji yah, tapi bakal Michi usahain. Makasi udah ripiu, ripiu lagi ^^

**- 989seohye: **Oke ^^ makasi udah ripiuu :D

**- akbar 123: **Tidak akan kubiarkan Siunggas itu apa-apain Naru-chan Ckckck. XD makasi udah Ripiuuu, maaf untuk Update kilat, Michi ga janji yah XD Ripiuu lagii Akbar-san ^^

**- Eun chae: **Makasiii #nangis terharu# iyah ini lanjut. Jangan panggil senpai, Michi juga masih pemula ^^ yupp, salam kenal juga. Makasi udah ripiu, ripiu lagi yah :D

**- Nasumichan Uharu: **hehe, iyah.. ini lanjut XD makasih udah bilang keren, padahal jelek banget loh :3. Ga usah Izin, dengan senang hati. makasi udah ripiu, ripiu lagii ^^

**- .3: **Huwaa, Immouto.. makasi udah ripiuu.. heheh, sabar-sabar! Ini udah update kok. Makasi jempolnya *ambil jempol muth, terus makan(?)* ripiu lagi yah ^^

**- Sam: **Makasih beb.. *meluk Sammy* I-iyah, Michi ga bakal main-main dengan Rate M di Fic ini kok XD, tapi dific lain boleh yah *eroo smirk*

**- Guest:** Oke sip, Lanjutttt ^^

**- Athena athiya: **hi. Salam kenal juga Athena-san :). Keren? Masak sih, tapi makasi yah XD. Naru yatim? Ummm, kasi tau ngga yah *diinjek Athena* hehe, iyah. Naru yatim piatu. Hikkss kasian T.T *meluk Naru* OKEEE! Ini udah lanjut kok, maaf kalo tidak memuaskan :( makasi udah ripiu, ripiu lagi yak XDa

**- Sasunaru: **Okokok.. ini udah lanjut. Maap kalo tidak puas dengan chap 2 ini XD. Oya, jangan panggil senpai dong, Michi juga masih Nubii :) okee, makasi udah ripiu, ripiuu lagi yuaah XD

**- siMeji runacular kushi: **haha, emang dari sononya udah serem tu siSasunggas #dichidori.  
iyahh, ini udah lanjut kok. Maap kalo tidak memuaskan yah ^^ ripiuu lagii XD

**- Dragon:** Seru? Waahh, makasih loh Dragon-san, udah bilang fic gaje ini seru.  
haha, iyah. Sekali-kali si sasuayam itu musti dikasi peajarann. Ayoo Naruu semangat! #teriak gaje# makasih ya udah ripiuu, nih udah lanjut kok. Ripiuu lagi yaah *maksa

**- RahmaDes: **Awalnya yang mana? Kalo adegan yang Sasuke gosokin kue tart diwajah Karin itu, emang terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di BBF :D. Makasii udah ripiuu, keep Ripiuu yah ^^

**- Shinobu:** iya, ni lanjut XD. Ah masak sih? Emang adegannya mirip banget yah? Padahal aku ga ngerasa gitu XD. Kyubi muncul? Entah lah, yayay bisa jadi.. tidak..tidak #apaan lu thor?# hehe, Makasii udah ripiuuu, ripiu lagi yah *meluk shinobu-san*

Buat semuanya! Makasih udah nyempetin diri baca Fic gaje buatan Michi sii-Author amatiran XD

Okee langsung saja! Here we aree..

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tittle: Betwen Hate and Love**

**Rate: T dong, saya orangnya loyal XD**

**Genre: Drama, Romance dan masih banyak lagi XD**

**Pair: ...FemNaru**

**Warning (!): gaje sumpah, abal pasti, alur berantakan dan kacau, OOC, Typo(s) berhamburan, No EYD, author masih Bocah, Newbie akut. No bully, GENDER-BENDER, FEMNARU!**

**Nb: disini Naruto ga punya Whiskers, dan kulitnya putih, bukan Tan kecoklatan.**

**Don't like, jangan baca.**

**Kalau mau menghindari warning, silahkan injek tombol BACK dengan tertib ^^**

**Happy reading minna \(^0^)/**

**Ryuzawa present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usaipun berdenting, para siswa-siswi kelas XI.B telah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, Mereka nampak sangat sibuk memasukkan buku-buku mereka kedalam Tas.

"Naru! Hinata!"

Mendengar nama mereka diserukan, kedua gadis yang duduk bersama itupun menoleh kearah pintu, dan melihat dua orang gadis sedang berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis kearah Naru dan Hinata. kedua gads itu pun berjalan beriringan menghampiri temannya yang ada didepan pintu.

Keempat gadis itupun berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, merekapun berpisah.

"Jaa nee,Naru.! Hati-hati yah, jangan sampai jatuh dari sepeda lagi" ucap Sakura, dan Ino mengangguk mengiyakan Nasehat Sakura. Sakura dan Ino pulang bersama dengan Mobil jemputan Ino, karena rumah mereka searah. Sedangkan Hinata pulang bersama sepupunya, yaitu Hyuuga Neji, yang sudah menunggunya di Mobil.

"Kamu ikut dengan kami saja, Naru. Kamu kan masih sakit" ajak Hinata, namun Naru menggeleng pelan menolak ajakan Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata. aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa kok"

Dengan perasaan berat Hinata pun masuk kedalam Mobil, meninggalkan Naru sendiri. Namun karena Naru telah meyakinkan nya bahwa Ia akan baik-baik saja, dia pun berlalu dari tempat itu. Naru melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata dengan senyum hangat. Saat mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata telah menghilang dari pandangannya, dia bergegas menuju tempat dia menyimpan sepedanya.

Mata Naru terbelalak melihat keadaan sepedanya yang kini tampak sangat mengenaskan. Bagaimana tidak, sepedanya yang sebelumnya berwarna Orange kini berubah menjadi warna hitam bercampur putih, entah bagaimana bisa sepedanya bisa menjadi seperti itu. lebih parahnya lagi, kedua ban sepeda Naru kempes, sehingga tidak dapat dipakai. Dengan langkah gontai, Naru menghampiri sepedanya. Betapa hatinya sangat sakit melihat kendaraan yang selama ini selalu menemaninya kemanapun dia pergi menjadi urakkan dan hancur seperti ini. Tak terasaa bulir bening jatuh melintas dipipi putihnya. Ya, Naru menangis. Kemudian Bola mata Safirnya menangkap sesuatu pada keranjang sepedanya. dia menghapus air mataya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu mengambil secarik kertas berwarna putih lalu membaca Tulisannya.

**_Ini baru awal dari penderitaanmu, DOBE!  
akan kubuat kau lebih menderita lagi, dan menyesal telah berurusan denganku!_**

Tangan Naru terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih, dia meremas kertas tersebut hingga tak berbentuk lagi, matanya berkilat tajam. Kini Dia tau persis siapa yang telah melakukan ini padanya

"Kau fikir aku takut padamu, Uchiha. Aku sama sekali tidak takut pada ancamanmu" jerit Naru geram. Dia lalu mengambil sepedanya, dan berjalan pulang. Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata Onyx dari tadi memperhatikannya dibalik pohon. Sosok itu bersandar dengan Seringai liciknya.

"Ck, Kau benar-benar berani denganku Dobe! Nampaknya akan semakin menarik saja. Khukhukhu" gumamnya lalu berjalan kearah mobilnya, Dan meninggalkan sekolah.

Dengan ini, Genderang perang antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki telah resmi dimulai.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam, memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah megah yang begitu luas. Pemilik mobil itupun keluar dan langsung melempar kunci mobilnya, pada salah satu pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Pelayan itu membungkukkan badanya, saat Sang Tuan melewatinya. Setelah itu, dia pun mengambil alih mobil Sasuke dan membawanya ke garasi. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya, terlihat semua pelayan berjejer rapi menyambut kedatangannya, seakan dirinya ini adalah seorang putra mahkota kerajaan. Dan memang benar adanya, dia adalah pangeran bungsu Uchiha dan sudah sepatutnya semua pelayan berlaku sopan padanya.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda" sapa seseorang dengan setelan jas hitam, yang berdiri di samping pintu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn" balas Sasuke dan langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya, sedangkan orang dengan setelan jas hitam itupun mengekori Sasuke. orang itu Juugo, dia adalah orang kepercayaan Sasuke dan merupakan bodyguard ayahnya. Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya disofa, dan melonggarkan dasinya, Nampak seperti seorang Bos yang baru saja pulang berbisnis, ckck sungguh angkuh pemuda ayam ini.

"Tuan, ini berkas yang Anda minta tadi siang"

tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke langsung meraih amplop besar berwarna coklat itu dari tangan Juugo, dan membukanya dengan kasar. Setelah melihat-lihat berkas itu, dia lalu menatap Juugo yang masih berdiri disamping sofa tempatnya duduk.

"hanya ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Juugo, dan Juugo hanya mengangguk kecil. Diberkas itu hanya tertulis bahwa Uzumaki Naru, adalah seorang yatim piatu, dan tinggal seorang diri. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan saat dirinya masih bayi. Dan dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan. Tidak dituliskan siapa nama orang tua Naru, dan selebihnya hanya ada riwayat sekolah Naru, kelihaiannya dalam bermain beberapa alat musik serta prestasi apa saja yang pernah diraihnya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali membaca berkas itu. Kemudian sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat hingga kembali menampilkan seringai kecilnya.

"Ternyata kau cukup cerdas juga Dobe, selama bersekolah kau selalu mendapat beasiswa. Sangat menarik!" gumamnya, seraya terus membuka berkas-berkas itu hingga sebuah photo terjatuh diantara lembaran kertas itu. Sasuke mengambil photo itu dan menatapnya, itu adalah photo Naru yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah kecil. Sasuke lalu beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju tangga penghubung antara lantai satu dengan lantai dua.

BLAM!

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang berada dikamar Sasuke yang sangat luas itu. Kemudian dia kembali menatap photo Gadis pirang yang notabene adalah musuh barunya. Sejenak Sasuke terdiam, tanpa disadari tangan terulur menelusuri figura wajah Naru yang tampak kelelahan. Dia cukup terpaku , rambut pirang yang bersinar serta mata biru milik gadis ini memang benar-benar sangat Indah.

"Manis" gumamnya, namun Sasuke kembali mendecak dan menghempaskan photo itu itu kelantai, lalu menginjak-injak photo itu sambil membayangkan dia sedang menginjak-injak wajah gadis pirang itu *kejam sekali kau ayam*

"Ck, apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tetap akan memberinya pelajaran. Lihat saja." Ucapnya dingin dan terdengar mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

"Ouhayou Naru!" Sapa Hinata saat melihat gadis bersurai pirang dengan tampang lesu yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Ouhayou Hinata!" balasnya, lalu mendudukan dirinya dibangku samping Gadis bersurai Indigo tesebut. Hinata merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya ini, tidak biasanya gadis ceria seperti Naru terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan Naru? Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan nada cemas, Naru menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah saja." Jawab Naru tentu dengan senyuman lembut namun seperti dipaksakan.

Belum sempat Hinata membalas perkataan Naru, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berdenting. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru bersurai coklat yang diikat dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya masuk dan menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Ouhayou Minaa!"

"Ouhayou Iruka–Sensei" jawab para murid serempak

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran kita pada hari ini" Seru Guru bernama Iruka tersebut. Proses belajar pun dimulai, semua murid nampak serius memperhatikan sang guru yang berada dihadapan mereka. Hinata sesekali melirik Naru dengan ekor matanya yang nampak tidak bersemangat. Tidak biasanya Naru yang menyukai pelajaran Matematika nampak seperti tidak berselera belajar, apalagi pelajaran tersebut diajarkan oleh Iruka yang notabene guru Favorite Naru. Hinata ingin bertanya perihal keadaan Naru, namun diurungkannya Niat tersebut, karena jawaban yang akan didapatnya hanyalah...

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata" Hinata tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Naru. Hinata tak menyadari bahwa tatapanya membuat Naru merasa risih. Hinata yang sudah salah tingkah hanya tertawa pelan dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat, semua murid KHS berhamburan keluar kelas mereka. Sebagian menuju kantin, dan sebagian lagi menuju Taman sekolah untuk melepas penat selama berkutat dengan pelajaran. Dikoridor tampak empat orang gadis sedang berjalan menuju kantin, sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari bibir mereka. Yap, gadis-gadis itu adalah Naru, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino. Seperti yangkini terlihat, bahwa Naru masih tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Alasan dia tidak bergairah tadi pagi karena memikirkan Nasib sepedanya, dan akibat sepedanya yang untuk sementara tidak bisa digunakan, membuatnya harus berjalan kaki menuju sekolah. Sebenarnya, Naru bisa saja naik Bis. Namun, karena Naru orangnya sangat perhitungan, dia merasa lebih baik menyisihkan uangnya untuk kebutuhan hidupnya. Toh, jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya tidaklah terlalu jauh. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya lesu adalah, penyebab rusaknya sepeda kesayangannya sekaligus orang yang sekarang menjadi Musuh besarnya adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. dan semalam sebuah pesan yang berisikan ancaman sang 'musuh' kembali diterimanya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Naru's POV~

Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa aku membersihkan seluruh peralatan makanku yang tidak terlalu berantakan dimeja makan dan didapur kecilku. Setelah mencuci semua piring, aku meraih kantongan plastik berwarna hitam yang berisikan sampah. Aku bermaksud keluar untuk membuangnya. Aku meraih kenop pintu utama rumahku, perlahan kubuka pintu tersebut sehingga dengan jelas dapat kulihat gelapnya malam yang berhiaskan lampu–lampu serta langit yang penuh dengan bintang. saat kulangkahkan kakiku, aku menginjak sesuatu yang cukup membuat perhatianku teralihkan. Kurasakan tubuhku menegang saat kuketahui apa yang telah kuinjak. Sebuah benda yang kuketahui adalah seekor hewan bersayap yang menjadi lambang kesetiaan setiap pasangan. Ya, didepan mataku seekor burung merpati dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan, darah yang menutupi semua bulu putihnya serta leher yang hampir putus tergelatak dilantai beranda rumahku dan kuyakin merpati itu telah tidak bernyawa lagi. Kemudian mataku menangkap sesuatu yag berada disamping mayat merpati itu. sebuah amplop berwarna merah. Aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku untuk meraih amplop tersebut, dengan kasar kurobek pinggiran amplop itu dan kukeluarkan secarik kertas yang ada didalamnya.

Sebuah pesan yang sama seperti yang kudapat tadi siang saat pulang sekolah, namun kali pesan ini cukup membuatku bergidik ngeri. Karena ini telah menyangkut masa depanku dan sekolahku. isi pesan itu adalah

**_Ternyata kau memang seorang Dobe yang cukup berani! menyerahlah atau tamat riwayatmu sebagai murid beasiswa di KHS.  
aku tidak akan berhenti membuatmu menderita, sampai kau bersujud memohon ampun kepadaku!_**

**_Kau lihat merpati itu, itu tandanya aku tidak main-main Dobe!_**

Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sekarang ini aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku benar-benar tidak sudi memohon ampun pada Uchiha sialan itu, tapi jika benar ancamannya tentang nasib sekolahku? Oh tidak, aku tidak ingin apa yang aku perjuangkan selama hidupku berakhir hanya karena anak manja itu. Oh Kami-sama! Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Naru's POV End~

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

kalau penderitaan yang dimaksud 'Musuhnya' itu hanyalah sebatas kejahilan seperti yang didapatkannya kemarin, itu tidak masalah baginya, karena Naru bukanlah gadis lemah. Namun, mempertaruhkan sekolahnya? Itu membuat Naru frustasi, Sudah susah payah dia mendapatkan Beasiswa agar dapat bersekolah di KHS dan harus berakhir hanya karena masalah seperti ini? Dan sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit, jika itu keinginan sang Putra Bungsu Pemilik sekolah itu, maka tamatlah riwayat Naru. Dia tahu betul bagaimana 'Musuhnya' itu, tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginannya.

"Seharusnya aku sedikit menahan diriku, untuk tidak berurusan dengan pantat ayam itu" gumam Naru membuat ketiga Sahabatnya yang sedang asyik tertawa menoleh dan memasang tampang heran.

"Kau mengatan sesuatu Naru?" tanya Sakura. Saat Naru baru mau mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan Histeris yang memekakkan telinga menghentikan niatnya

"Kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun!"

"kyaaaaa..."

Keempat gadis itu menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan iris Onyx aka Sasuke, tengah berjalan dengan angkuhnya tanpa mempedulikan para FG nya yang menatap lapar pemuda tampan itu, ditemani tiga orang pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat dari pemuda Berambut emo itu, Neji, Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Mata Naru memadang bosan keempat pemuda itu, namun tidak menyadari bahwa ketiga temannya sudah menepikan diri dari koridor bermaksud memberi jalan untuk keempat pemuda itu.

Safir bertemu Onyx. Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu saling melempar deathglare masing-masing. Kemudian Naru teringat akan sepedanya, tangan Naru pun terkepal kuat. Ingin rasanya dia menerjang pemuda itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan, namun sekuat tenaga dia menahan hasrat itu ketika dia kembali teringat akan ancaman lain yang didapatnya semalam, yaitu berakhirnya sejarahnya sebagai Siswi Beasiswa disekolah ini.

"Tenang, Naru. Tenang! anggap saja dia hanya angin yang akan berlalu disampingmu" Batin Naru menguatkan dirinya.

Saat akan melewati Naru, dengan seringai licik yang ditujukannya ke gadis itu Sasuke malah sengaja menabrak bahu kecil Naru sehingga pantat Naru sukses mencium lantai. Membuat ketiga teman Naru tersentak kaget saat Naru jatuh dengan tidak elitnya

"Ittaii... Dasar pantat ay – " Secepat mungkin Naru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan berhenti mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih belum jauh menghentikan langkahnya, terlihat perepatan siku muncul didahinya. Dia kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri Naru yang kini berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun setelah sudah setengah berdiri, dia merasakan bahunya didorong dengan kasar kearah tembok.

BRUKK!

Punggung Naru pun kini menempel pada tembok, jerit tertahan keluar dari mulut Naru saat merasakan nyeri pada bagian belakangnya. Kedua tangan Naru dicengkram diatas kepalanya,Sasuke pun menatap wajah Naru dengan intens. Sejenak dia terpaku oleh iris safir yang dimiliki gadis itu, namun tidak berlangsung lama karena dia dapat menangkap aura kebencian yang terpancar oleh mata biru itu.

"apa mau mu, Uchiha? Lepaskan aku." Tukas Naru pelan, namun Sasuke dapat menangkap nada sinis dari ucapan Naru. Sasuke malah menaikkan sudut bibirnya, sebuah seringai mengerikanpun menghiasi wajah rupawan pemuda itu.

Naru meneguk ludahnya, entah apapun ini. Dia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Namun sekuat tenaga dirinya bersikap santai.

"kubilang lepaskan aku Uchiha." Ucap Naru sekali lagi dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun tak sedikit pun tubuh sasuke bergerak menjauh darinya. Lalu sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naru dan membisikkan sesuatu hingga sukses membuat gadis pirang itu merinding. Bukan karena apa, itu karena deru nafas sasuke yang hangat menerpa kulit lehernya. Setelah itu, sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap lagi wajah Naru dan masih dengan seringai mengerikannya.

"Bagaimana?"

BUGH!

Dengan menggunakan lututnya, Naru menendang telak selangkangan Sasuke, tepat pada 'milik' si Uchiha, hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, sambil mengusap selangkangannya. Teman-teman Naru dan juga teman-teman Sasuke pun terkejut dengan aksi Gadis pirang itu. Naru sumringah menatap puas hasil karyanya, melihat Sasuke kesakitan seperti itu sudah cukup membuat dendam akan sepedanya terbalaskan. Setelah cengkraman Sasuke terlepas, Naru kemudian menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan kini keadaan berbalik, sekarang ini Sasukelah yang berada dibawah Naru. Naru menyeringai, entah dapat kekuatan darimana gadis ini hingga melupakan semua hal buruk yang akan terjadinya jika semakin membuat Uchiha bungsu ini tambah marah.

"Tatap aku, Uchiha?" Ucap Naru dingin, dan membuat Sasuke mengangkat pandangannya. Kedua iris berbeda warna itupun kembali bertemu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku tidak peduli ancaman mu itu, silahkan lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Ingin keluarkan aku? Terserah pangeran ayam, karena nampaknya kau akan bekerja cukup keras untuk menyingkirkan ku dari sekolah ini. Jangan kira hanya karena ancaman bodoh dan konyol mu itu, aku mau saja menjadi budakmu. Aku memang bukan orang kaya seperti mu, Tapi bukan berarti kau seenaknya saja dengan kemauanmu. Kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu bertindak lebih jauh hah? TIDAK AKAN! Sekalipun aku harus mempertaruhkan masa depan sekolahku. Camkan itu!" ucap Naru tegas dan mantap membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya pun berdecak kagum melihat keberanian gadis pirang itu. Naru pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Naru's POV

Haahh~ , aku menghela nafas sepanjang-panjangnya, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja kualami. Aku tidak tahu, entah darimana aku mendapat keberanian itu, dan melupakan segala kekhawatiran akan nasibku disekolah ini. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, andaikan si pantat ayam itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, aku sudah siap menanggung segala konsekuensinya.

_"Jika kau masih ingin sekolah disini, maka kau harus menjadi pelayan pribadiku"_

aku kembali teringat ucapan Uchiha sialan itu. Cih, apa-apan dia? dia pikir aku mau menjadi budaknya? Hah~ jangan harap pantat ayam, aku sangat tidak sudi. Aku terus berjalan menghampiri ketiga temanku yang sedang menatap ku dengan tatapan kagum, dan bukan hanya mereka yang menatapku seperti itu, bukannya aku ini ke-GR'an, tapi memang benar semua murid yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi tersenyum penuh makna kepadaku, seakan mengisyaratkan 'kau hebat, Naru'. Tapi entahlah, aku merasa senang disisi lain aku sangat takut, akan kehilangan harapan untuk tetap menjadi murid disekolah ini. Kemudian kurasakan kedua pundakku ditepuk pelan, kudapati Sakura dan Ino serta Hinata sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kau tenang saja Naru, jika Uchiha itu benar-benar akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini, kami tidak akan tinggal diam. kami semua tidak akan membiarkan KHS kehilangan Murid cerdas dan berbakat seperti dirimu, hanya karena Uchiha manja itu" kata Sakura kepadaku, dan disertai anggukan dari Hinata dan Ino. Kemudian aku melirik kearah Ino yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu

"Kamu tidak sendiri, Naru. Lihat betapa mereka menyukai bagaimana kau melawan Uchiha menyebalkan itu" tukasnya setengah berbisik, agar tidak didengar oleh pemuda yang kuyakin masih berada ditempat tadi, tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku sekarang berdiri. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandanganku menatap satu persatu wajah para murid laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul didepan kelas, sedang mengacungkan jempol mereka untukku.

Aku pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum, Meskipun ternyata ada juga yang menatap Horor kearahku, siapa lagi kalau bukan para Fans si pantat ayam itu. Tapi aku sama sekali bukan masalah buatku. kurasakan aku menyengir lalu berjalan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku merasa senang. Semua kekhawatiranku hilang begitu saja, ya aku tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh ancaman bodoh Uchiha ayam itu, apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak peduli lagi. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bertindak seenaknya lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang diciptakannya disekolah ini.

End Of Naru's POV~

Keempat gadis itu pun berjalan kembali menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, niat mereka untuk kekantin sudah menghilang gara-gara si pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Merekapun berpisah, Ino dan Sakuran masuk dalam kelas mereka, begitupun dengan Naru dan Hinata. Tanpa disadari oleh Naru, seseorang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, dibalik sebuah pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung, mendengar teguran Neji, Sasuke lantas menoleh kearah pemuda berambut panjang itu. Dia lalu merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah seorang gadis pirang.

"Hn" balasnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang masih syock dengan kejadian tadi.

"Gadis itu mengerikan" bisik Gaara ke Shikamaru, dan pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Gaara. Merekapun kemudian menyusul Neji yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan dibelakang Sasuke. Saat melewati kelas Naru, Sasuke sempat berhenti melirik kedalam, dia melihat Naru yang sedang tersenyum kearah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tidak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri yang bernama Uchiha Sai. entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka, saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum ke pemuda tersebut. Apakah ia cemburu? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti. Neji berhenti tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" suara baritone Neji sukses membuat objek yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh Sasuke menoleh. Naru yang melihat Sasuke, kemudian memutar bola matanya

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Uchiha? Masih ingin mengancamku dengan ancaman bodohmu itu hah?" Seru Naru dengan nada sinis, kalau boleh jujur Naru sendiri sudah muak melihat wajah angkuh itu. Tanpa membalas, Sasuke berlalu dan terus berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

"Bagus Naru, aku senang kau melakukan itu padanya" tukas seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya, Naru hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau membuatku takjub, Naru" Timpal pemuda yang sedari tadi sedang mengobrol dengan gadis pirang itu.

"orang seperti dia itu harusnya diberi pelajaran, agar jangan suka bertindak seenak jidatnya saja terhadap orang lain. Aku kadang heran, Sai. aku tidak yakin dia itu adalah sepupumu. dia sangat berbeda denganmu" Ujar naru, membuat Sai terkikik geli. Dia lalu mengacak pelan kepala naru, membuat rambut pirangnya yang digerai sedikit berantakan, sehingga sukses membuat gadis pirang ini merungut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"bagaimanapun juga, dia itu tetap sepupuku Naru. Dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kau tampak makin manis saja" puji Sai. Naruto jadi salah tingkah atas pujian Sai, seketika pipinya merona. Melihat wajah naru yang memerah, membuat Sai jadi khawatir, dia lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi gadis itu, dan tentu saja makin membuat wajah Naru memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal saja, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah?" apa kau sakit?" tanya Sai, dasar Sai ini. Apa dia benar-benar bodoh, atau memang dia tidak peka? Sudah jelas Naru itu lagi _blushing_ karena dirinya sendiri

"ehh? Be-benarkah wajahku memerah? Ahh, mungkin karena aku kepanasan saja Sai." ujar Naru kikuk, sambil pura-pura mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengipas dirinya sendiri. Sai hanya tersenyum simpul. Lalu seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas itu membuat kelas yang tadinya terdengar riuh, kini senyap . semua murid itu sudah duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

Setelah guru yang berperawakan seperti perempuan itu meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya ditas meja, dia kemudian menyapa para muridnya.

"Konichiwa!" Sapanya dengan suara baritone yang cukup membuat murid kelas XI.B ini bergidik ngeri.

"Konichiwa Orochimaru-sensei" Balas mereka dengan suara yang beroktaf paling rendah.

"Minggu depan, kita akan mengadakan praktikum di laboratorium biologi. Dan materi kita itu, adalah membedah. Objek yang kita bedah adalah Katak, karena persediaan katak laboratorium sekolah yang sudah habis, sensei ingin kalian sendiri yang membawa katak itu dari rumah kalian." Kata Orochimaru-sensei panjang lebar. Para murid XI hanya mengangguk. Beberapa diantaranya kelihatan tidak terima. Ah, ayolah. Tidak semua orang menyukai hewan amfibi itu. Apalagi mereka sendiri yang harus membawanya dari rumah.

"Yakss! Yang benar saja, katak?" Protes seorang siswi, kemudian orochimaru-sensei menatap siswi itu dengan tajam, seolah mengatakan 'banyak protes, akan kutelan kau'. Seketika siswi tersebut terdiam melihat sorot mata senseinya itu. Berbeda dengan siswi itu, Naru kelihatannya hanya sumringah mendengar pengumuman oro-sensei. Pasalnya, gadis ini tidak ada jijiknya sama sekali dengan hewan itu, malah dia sangat menyukainya. Namun seketika mimik wajah Naru berubah ketika Orochimaru–sensei melanjutkan penyampaiannya.

"Dan ini akan menjadi praktikum gabungan, karena kalian akan melakukan praktikum bersama dengan dengan kelas XI.A"

Seketika ruangan itu kembali riuh, beberapa diantaranya serempak mengeluarkan kata-kata protes yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Sensei itu. mereka sama sekali tidak terima harus melakukan praktikum bersama kelas XI.A yang notabene adalah kelas dari seorang pemuda arogan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. namun sebagian kecil lagi dari mereka yang mengagumi Sasuke diam-diam, bersorak-sorak dalam hati. pasti akan menyenangkan belajar bersama pangeran tampan itu. Tapi dikelas ini, hanya sedikit yang menjadi FG pemuda itu, kebanyakan dari mereka sangat Anti dengan Sasuke *poor Sasuke

"A-anoo sensei" seru Naru sambil mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"ya Uzumaki-san?

"bisakah kami tidak usah bergabung dengan kelas XI.A?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi sensei…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Uzumaki-san! dan aku menunjukmu sebagai Asistenku minggu depan saat praktikum nanti. Jangan kecewakan aku."

"H-hai' Sensei" Naru pun hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak akan sudi belajar satu ruangan dengan Unggas jejadian itu. Tapi karena dia akan menjadi asisten Orochimaru-sensei dan ini pasti sangat berpengaruh terhadap Nilainya, mau tidak mau dia harus siap belajar satu ruangan dengan Sasuke.

"baiklah, buka halaman 277 dan pelajari materi pembedahan itu"

Semua murid kelas XI.B pun kembali fokus kepada buku mereka masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan Naru.

.

.

.

Dibelahan bumi lain…

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya seseorang yang tengah berdiri dibalkon sambil memandangi langit biru kepada seseorang dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Belum, Tuan. Tapi kami masih terus berusaha." Jawabnya dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, temukan dia secepatnya."

"Ha'I" Setelah membungkuk, seseorang dengan setelan jas hitam itu pun pamit, dan keluar dari kamar mewah itu. Dengan hati-hati, orang itu menutup pintu, hingga hanya terdengar bunyi debaman pelan. Sosok yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dibalkon hanya menghela nafas berat, matanya kembali menerawang langit cerah tanpa awan.

"Dimana kau, Imouto?" gumamnya lirih.

**TBC**

**Maaf yah minna, kalau fic michi makin gaje saja.  
Maaf kalau chapter 2 ini mengecewakan dan tidak memuaskan kalian.  
michi lagi tertekanisasi karena mikirin ujianisasi, hingga membuat michi jadi frustasinisai XD *Plaakk**

**Special thanks to:**

**Semua yang udah mau Baca, review, memfavoritkan serta menfollow fic gaje michi  
serta para silent reader (kalo ada XD)**

***peluk dan cium***

**Arigatou gozaimasu minna ^^**

**Keep reading and Review yah :)**

**Ripiuuuu ^o^**

**See u next chapt (_._)**


End file.
